themissingbookseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jordan Skidmore
Jordan Skidmore is Jonah's twin brother. He appears in Revealed and Redeemed. He grew up as the brother of Katherine and the son of Linda and Michael Skidmore in a separate dimension from Jonah. Jordan lived an identical life to Jonah in his separate dimension of time, until Jonah met Chip Winston. ''The Missing Revealed Jordan first appears in ''Revealed. He is the baby that Gary and Hodge give to Jonah, after unloading him from their plane in the alternate dimension that they created by splitting time. As Gary and Hodge intended for, Jonah thinks the baby is himself. Gary and Hodge then split time and accuse Jonah of destroying time by having two versions of himself in the same time. Despite feeling defeated, Jonah takes the baby from the airport to his house and delivers him to his parents. Later after Jonah defeats Gary and Hodge, JB tells Jonah that the baby was not himself, but instead was his identical twin brother from original time, known as Jordan in the twenty-first century. Jonah and Jordan were originally named Claude and Clyde Beckman respectively, and both died in 1932 from malnutrition at the age of one-and-a-half years after being orphaned and underfed. JB also tells Jonah that his dimension and the alternate dimension have merged together and as a result, both will now live together in the same dimension and everybody will have memories of them both. JB then sends Jonah home to the twenty-first century, where he meets a confused Jordan for the first time. ''Redeemed In ''Redeemed, Jordan is the protagonist. Picking up immediately where Revealed left off, a confused Jordan meets Jonah for the first time, despite Katherine claiming to have grown up with both of them as her brothers. Soon afterwards, Jordan is further confused when he sees his parents as teenagers and meets Angela DuPre, JB, and Chip Winston for the first time. The others try to explain to Jordan and his teenaged parents what is going on, but he angrily rejects them and impulsively sends his entire family into danger into the future. After Second freezes the Skidmore parents in time almost immediately after they arrive in the future, Jonah and Katherine take charge of the situation and attempt to explain time travel to Jordan, but the two are frustrated by his lack of experience. Jonah, Jordan, and Katherine are sent by Curtis Rathbone to the scene of the Time Crash where a teenage Second, known as Kevin, falls from a fence and suffers a serious injury. Upon their arrival, Kevin steals their Elucidator and disappears. The three of them later escape with Deep Voice, and along with Doreen Smith and Tattoo Face, watch Second's life and learn about his connection with the Time Crash. The three of them later see Second turn Rathbone into a baby. After Jonah and Katherine argue with him, he freezes them also, leaving Jordan as the only person who can save time. He then sends Jordan to meet his younger self, Kevin, in a Time Hollow. Kevin, still paralyzed from his fall, attempts to escape to a futuristic hospital and leave Jordan behind. Jordan catches him and helps him receive treatment after he passes out from his pain. Unbeknownst to Jordan, they arrived moments after Jonah and Gavin Danes left the same hospital following their recoveries from bullet wounds (see Risked and Rescued). Cira, an undercover time agent and JB's protégé, arrests Jordan for unauthorized time travel and escorts him to JB. Upon seeing Jordan, JB thinks he is Jonah because this past-version of JB hasn't met Jordan yet. Jordan warns JB that his family is in danger, however, JB misinterprets his warning as the Missing Children being in danger. Ironically, this would also turn out to be true. JB responds to the warning by traveling to Jonah's house with Angela, where the two are unaged into teenagers on the way, leading up to the events of Revealed. JB helps Jordan, who is still under arrest, escape from Cira by "accidentally" dropping the Elucidator. Jordan escapes to a time hollow Second later reveals to Jordan that he was living in his own alternate universe (which he created in Torn) where time flows as he wants it to, until he destroyed it by allowing people to alter their own timelines to the extent that his dimension collapsed due a to lack of integrity with time. He also reveals that he was the one who reaged JB at the end of Revealed, and was subsequently killed after doing so. Kevin then returns from the hospital and continues to clash with Jordan, who freezes him. Jordan convinces him to help him and the two watch the entire lives of Jonah, Jordan, and Katherine. Kevin agrees to share his reaging secret to Jordan under the promise that Jordan "takes care of him like his family". However, immediately after sharing the secret, Kevin inexplicably unages into a baby and the two are sent to Rathbone's office. Rathbone reveals he wants to kidnap Kevin and use him solely for business purposes. Jordan manages to escape to his house in the twenty-first century with Kevin, but Rathbone immediately sends them back. The two however bring along Jonah, Katherine, Linda, Michael, Chip Winston, JB, and Angela DuPre as reinforcements. Though Rathbone seemingly wins when he freezes them all, he is killed by the Elucidator that Second secretly rigged. Jordan later destroys the dangerous Elucidator. In the epilogue, Jordan and Jonah are seen getting along. Jordan delivers Kevin to his parents for them to adopt him. Jonah, Jordan, and Katherine say goodbye to JB, who gives them a secret Elucidator to use in emergencies, despite the otherwise ban of time travel by the Time Agency. Category:Main Character Category:Jonah's Family